Freddy
On-Screen Appearance (Freddy) Hey, Kids! Freddy Enters Saying "Hey Kids!" and Gets in his Battle Pose Special Attacks (Freddy) Neutral Special - Singing Note Freddy Can Sing Through "Do, Rai, Me, Fa, So, La, De, Do" More Notes Give More Damage Side Special - Scare Freddy Can Scare an Opponent to The Point of Running Off Up Special - Freddy in Space Freddy Will Fly Like a Space Man. Press B To Throw The Cupcake Down Special - Bonnie Freddy Switches to Bonnie On-Screen Appearance (Bonnie) Howdy! Bonnie Enters While Saying "Howdy!" and Gets in his Battle Pose Special Attacks (Bonnie) Neutral Special - Shred Off Bonnie Stuns Opponents With His Blast of Guitar Power Side Special - Pizza Wheel Bonnie Can Kick the Pizza like a Soccer Ball. Opponents (And You) can Eat It Up Special - Ear Copter Bonnie Will Fly As Girly Music Plays. Bonnie's Strength is Double After Flying Down Special - Freddy Bonnie Switches to Freddy Final Smash (Both)- Scare Away Now Freddy And Bonnie Get in Postilion, and Then They Do The Fly Away Part, Then Jumpscares the Opponents (Which BTW KO's Them) KOSFX (Freddy) KOSFX1: SKREE KOSFX2: Hur! Star KOSFX: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Screen KOSFX: *Zap* KOSFX (Bonnie) KOSFX1: SKREEE KOSFX2: Hoowaah!! Star KOSFX: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Screen KOSFX: *Zap* KOSFX (Freddy)(In Female Costume) KOSFX1: Woah! KOSFX2: Oh No! Star KOSFX: Eeeeeeeeeeeeee! Screen KOSFX: Oof KOSFX (Bonnie)(In Female Costume) KOSFX1: AAGH! KOSFX2: I SCREAM IN RAGE!! Star KOSFX: (High Pitched Squeal) Screen KOSFX: Oww Taunts (Freddy) Up: It's Me Side: Are You On a Diet? Down: Tips His Top Hat Taunts (Bonnie) Up: Takes Off His Face Revealing his FNAF 2 Withered Face Side: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Down: Fixes His Bow Tie Taunts (Freddy)(In Female Costume) Up: (Sexy Pose) Heeey Side: (Blows a Kiss) Down: (Spins around) Taunts (Bonnie)(In Female Costume) Up: (Bobs head up and down) Side: Yeah Down: (Strums Guitar) Victory Options+Failure/Clap (Normal) Victory 1: Freddy Does a Peace Sign and Bonnie looks back Victory 2: Freddy and Bonnie Hug Each Other Victory 3: Freddy & Bonnie Look at the Screen and Punch it Victory 4: (Against Foxy & Mangle) Freddy Says: "What Do You Think This Is, Chuck E Cheese's? NO!" Victory 5: (Against Laughing Jack) Freddy Says: "OK, You Will Get Payed Soon" and Bonnie Says "Yeah!" Victory 6: (Against Woo-Hoo) Freddy Says "No, We Didn't, SHUT UP!" Lose/Clap: Freddy Appears Upset and Bonnie Cries Victory Options+Failure/Clap (In Female Costumes) Victory 1: Both Laugh and Bonnie says: Yeah, Freddy. That was pretty funny Victory 2: Both Hug and Happily Squeal Victory 3: Both Say "Kisses" and both blow a kiss at the screen, Covering it with cartoon lips in the color of their lipstick Victory 4: (Against Foxy & Mangle (In Female Costumes)) Freddy Says: Oh? We're very sorry Victory 5: (Against Laughing Jack) (In Female Costumes)) Victory 6: (Against Woo-Hoo) (In Female Costumes)) Lose/Clap: Bonnie cries as Freddy Comforts Her Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description (Freddy) Character Description (Bonnie) Standard Attacks (Freddy) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch and Kick *Dash Attack - Gun Shot *Forward tilt - Spins on a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Sign *Up tilt - Brings his Mic upwards *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Carries Balloon Boy and swings his Balloon *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (Bonnie) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Katana Swipes *Dash Attack - Katana Swipe *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Flips over and waves his Guitar upward *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Scissor motion with his Ears *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music Toreador March Kirby Hat Freddy Freddy's Hat & Ears Bonnie Bonnie's Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Wiimote Sound Phone Guy Says "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Fre-Ddy! Bo-Nnie! Video Music The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's Ending Music Five Nights at Freddy's - Power Out Theme Lawl Food Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Pawlette Swaps *Default *Golden Freddy and Springtrap Colors *Candy The Cat and Cindy the Cat Colors *Polar Bear Colored Freddy With A Black Top Hat & Bow Tie & Black Fur Bonnie With a *White Bow Tie *Toy Freddy & Toy Bonnie *Foxy & Mangle Colors *Sans & Papyrus Colors *Purple Backpack (Freddy) and pink Ballet outfit (Bonnie) *Freddy Barbie and Asian Girl Bonnie (Changes the Voices too) *Pinkie Pie & Twilight Sparkle Colors (With the Female Costumes) Trivia *They are the First Tag-Team Characters Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Male Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Tag-Team Category:Hero Category:Video Movesets Category:Official Characters